The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The present disclosure relates to a manually operated massage device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a manually operated massage device that is capable of providing massage therapy to the neck region, mid-to-upper back region, and lower back region of an individual.
Many people have muscular issues in the one or more of the thoracic, cervical and/or lumbar regions of their backs. For many people a therapeutic massage is recommended to relieve muscular pain issues, decrease muscle and joint stress, assist in decompression, and/or to increase the flexibility and posture of the back and spine. The massage relaxes the muscles and relieves muscular tension, which can cause discomfort, pain and can cause impingement of a nerve extending through the spinal column.
However, due to the location of the spinal column relative to a person's arms, a person typically cannot massage the muscles of their own back. Therefore, people are typically required to visit a massage therapist to receive a back massage. However, many people are not willing to take the time required to visit a massage therapist. Further, many people are not financially able to visit a massage therapist.
There is a need for a device that a person could utilize to massage the muscles around the spine and on the back of the person. However, most people do not want large machines in their homes. Therefore, the device would need to be compact, convenient and easy to use, and also easy to assemble and disassemble.